Just You
by idreamaneverlarkdream
Summary: She prodded at his chest playfully, "I'm going to get it out of you" she said and he shook his head, "Comeon..." Katniss whined, "whose the love of your life you can't stop thinking about?" He jerked his head to look at her, blond curls falling into his face. "You Katniss, Just you.." Also Set in Australia... Modern Day/AU


_This is set in Australia because i've never read a Hunger Games Fanfic that has been based there. I know things are a little mixed but (i really didn't get the characters right) but it is modern day/au so bear with me here. This is my first fanfic and criticism is greatly appreciated. Harsh profanities will be excepted with open arms._

_I own nothing._

**Chapter 1 : People Are Clueless**

**Katniss**

I keep my attention elsewhere in a seemingly failed attempt to completely tune out the lovey dovey couple that sat in infront of me. I'm pretty sure it's illegal to make out and drive at the same time and I'm surprised Gale hasn't driven us off a bridge yet.

Madge and Gale have been dating for 4 years now and they still act like a new couple who are stuck in, "I'm going to lick you every five seconds" mode. I should get paid for being a permanent third wheel. Only five minutes and we'd be home, but this 30 minute drive from Finnick and Annie's place to ours has felt like hours.

"Katniss you're making dinner" Madge says, I groan because really having to endure all this couplely sappiness in the car and at the lovebirds place has already left me in sour single mood.

"Pizza it is!" I try to feign excitement but it cuts short making the two of them turn around because focusing back on the road.

When we get back to the apartment it doesn't take more than five seconds for them to be making out against the kitchen counter, because they can turn the simple act of getting a cup of water into a dramatic scene from a romantic film that ends in a searing hot kiss. This reminds me, I need to stop reading romantic novels.

I'm going to throw up, like right now.

"Seriously!" I yell, because after one minute of watching them suck face I really have the urge tape their heads together. Maybe they'll get sick of each other's lips. "You have a room!" I say holding my in the general direction of where their room should be. They both turn to look at me and smirk, I don't think I want to know the double meaning behind those smirks. But there is definitely a double meaning.

I don't wait to see if they go to their room, I just grab a beer out of the fridge and make a beeline to my bedroom. I love living with Madge and Gale, my bestest friends and my newer best friend but sometimes they were excruciatingly difficult to deal with when they were having their lovey dovey moments.

I grab out my phone and go on Tumblr, because what I need right now is to drink my beer and look at hot soccer players, I hear the sound of my door creek open, it's obviously Madge, who else would it be. Gale would've just barged in, and I can always count on Madge to be there when I need "girly talk" as Gale puts it.

"You know Gerard Pique looks nothing like he did back then." She says settling onto the bed and I look up and see that cheeky grin on her face and I can tell that mine mirrors hers exactly. "A girl can dream" I make a show of sighing dramatically and holding my phone tightly to my chest. "Shut up pesto, why are you sad" she says lightly slapping m shoulder. I still don't understand why she calls me Pesto.

"I'm not.." I begin to flip through more images on my phone.

"You're lonely" she says in a sickly sweet voice, clasping her hands together and making smooching sounds. "No I'm not, I'm perfectly content on my own." I am, and I would be if I wasn't surrounded by couples 24/7! "Yeah, ok I know I know. Third wheeling ain't fun."

"Yope"

"I'm going to work, see ya babe and Catnip" Gale yells from presumably the front door and I realize that I'm being all soppy on my bed drinking beer at 4 in the afternoon. "I'm very, very sad" I say and Madge chuckles, "nah..." she gets up and walks out of the bedroom only returning with a six pack of beer. "I say we get drunk and talk about hot boys." she sticks her phone into my dock and music begins to blare out of its tiny speakers.

"Ewwww... I don't want to talk about Gale" I say and she smirks at me, "So you think Gale's hot." I snort "No, your standards of hotness are just far too low" she feigns a look of offence before chuckling and popping the cap of her beer.

This is why I was the super ecstatic 18 year old who couldn't keep a grin off her face when the plans that she, Madge and Gale would be living together. Because after all those years walking around on eggshells because of her being from the richer side of town we were finally going to do what best friends got to do together. Of which definitely includes getting drunk and ogling hot guys.

"Oh btw Peeta's coming to stay with us" Madge says picking at the sticker on her what third.. fourth...tenth? bottle. My head was feeling woozy but the mention of Peeta's name sobers me up, just a tiny bit.

I feign indifference, "What so he can join the 'sad third wheelers' club." "I thought you'd be happy" she says looking at me and I shrug, I like the damn guy, I like him too much. He was my standards of masculine perfection back then but he exceeded them now. But with every shallow breathe I make when I'm around him to the hot flushes I get when his hand brushes past my skin for a split second. My brain tells me that I need to slap myself and become a lesbian.

Because I have a better chance at that then ever being with Peeta. He's single, he's hot and he has and also has a pretty ex-girlfriend that probably makes me look like a guy.

"He's staying with us because Clove and Cato are both in sour moods, something happened in Sydney and I dunno what." She says today when we went to Finnick and Annie's for lunch Clove kept to herself with a "I'm pissed off, touch me I'll kill you" scowl and Cato sat through the whole 5 hours with a confused look on his face.

"Yis I noticed that"

"Again with the Yis?" she cocked and eyebrow at me and I smirked at her.

"Yis"

"I should've expected that. He's coming in an hour" she says pointing to the giant clock that I got the other day, we've been drinking beer and talking about random crap for almost 5 hours.

"Why so late?"

"He only called Gale and hour ago begging to let him stay with us for the rest of the holidays" she said, that explains why Gale called during work.

We still have 2 and a half months of Uni holidays left. That's two and a half months' worth of Peeta. Bloody hell I'm fucking screwed. And I need to change out of my jeans, because surprisingly enough skin tight jeans can get uncomfortable after a long while.

With the realisation that Peeta is coming in an hour came the realisation that our apartment is a hot mess so Madge and I get to cleaning things up, and Madge informs me of the fact that Peeta will be sleeping on the couch right outside my room and that he sleeps shirtless. Though questions need to be asked about how she knows that.

"Wait so does that mean I can't stay up and watch soccer" I yell out to her from my room, "This ain't his apartment" she says walking into my room handing me the navy converse she borrowed off me. Converse, which was our thing, we have 30 pairs of shoes between us and with the same feet size well there's nothing to complain about.

The doorbell rings and I suddenly perk up from slouching on the bed, this time not looking at hot footballers but typing out my daily email to my parents. During uni it makes more sense but with the holidays I don't really do much it's usually, 'I worked for 12 hours and made money' but I still do it I have been for the past three years. I think the email is just a verification that I'm not dead because I refuse to video call them every day, but i do call Prim as much as i can.

I walk out of my room and I stand by the kitchen as Peeta walks in with a couple of duffle bags and unceremoniously dumps them by the door, Gale walking in tow with Pizza. Oh shit. I was supposed to order pizza but before I can speak up and start apologising because this isn't the first time he cuts me off "Don't worry, you're cooking for me tomorrow." "Sure" I say.

"Well then Hi" Peeta says and Gale just chuckles, "hello Peeta" I just give him a small smile and wave to him and he does the same back. He's wearing track pants with a grey hoodie and he looks really adorable his hair is tousled and he just seems to be relieved.

"You actually have no idea how weird those two are, I think I'm gonna be here for a lot longer than 2 and a half months." He says with a sheepish grin and I chuckle. I can't say anything because I trust myself too, one minute I'm being the normal, next minute I'm staying something so stupid I deserve one of those bloody thundering slaps.

"Well you're sleeping on the couch" Madge says before an evil grin overtakes her face. "You have to cook dinner every fourth day."

"Deal"

"Can we eat now?" Gale says opening a box and picking up a slice and shoving it into his mouth. I happily obliged and I grabbed the closest box of pizza and took it too the couch while with the slice stuffed in his mouth he did the same with the other three boxes.

"You get a one box each?" Peeta asks settling down beside me and I shake my head, "we eat as much as we can and then we just put the rest in the fridge."

We eat pizza while watching friends after Madge decided that at 10 there was nothing suitable on.

We eat pizza while watching friends after Madge decided that at 10 there was nothing suitable on. I friggin love Chandler, he's my favourite character though Madge is adamant that the entire show revolves around 'fashion savvy' Rachel. Madge sits with me for the most of the night and Peeta moves over to Gale and I wouldn't complain. TV, beer, pizza, friends. Forever my top four favourite things.

"I'm heading off to bed" Madge says getting up from the couch and by the count of three Gale is up and already tagging along behind her. He's smitten with Madge, not Jack. I chuckle about the Smitten with Jack nail polish Johanna got back all those years ago.

Who in the right mind names nail polish 'smitten with jack?' it was clearly a cherry red.

"What?" Peeta asks and I shake my head, "nothing" I say and I grab my beer and stand up "You're probably tired so…" he doesn't let me finish my sentence because he shuffles over towards me quickly and drags me back down to the couch. A massive rush of heat rushes through my entire body before he suddenly lets go and acts like he doesn't car.

"We should watch TV till the early hours of the morning and binge on ice-cream." He says and I cock and eyebrow up at him. "Unless you have work…" he says with less assertiveness, almost as if he's shy. "Nope."

"Let's do it" he says with a cheeky grin and god it's so adorable.

Why does he want to get ice cream when it's so close to midnight, maybe he's going through a break up and needs ice cream. No… he's single. And don't girls usually get ice-cream when they break up, dear lord I hope he isn't gay. I push out every reasonable thought in my head and blurt out a "yes."

We run out him still in his track pants and his grey hoodie, and I'm in my grey sweats and a coral tank top. We look like we just walked out of a 'this is what shit looks like' magazine.

We get into his car randomly laughing, though I guess we're just laughing hysterically at the fact that we're going to buy ice cream at 15 minutes to midnight. I don't even realise that I'm sitting in a friggin' Mercedes Benz. I have a Nissan X-trial and he has a Mercedes Benz, albeit it's his dad's old one but it's still fancy especially for a twenty one year old.

Another thing that separates the two of us. We're on two different ends of the spectrum, and I'm on the lower end.

"So, you dating anyone?" Peeta asks randomly and a ping of hope that he actually gives a fuck about my dating life springs through my chest. "You know since I live with your ex-boyfriend." That came and went quickly in only a matter of five seconds. Of course he doesn't give a fuck.

"Nope"

"Since how long.." my gaze flickers over to see him with his head turned slightly towards me but with his eyes still on the road. It's kinda cute how he's trying to pay attention.

"Since Catto" Yes, I still use the nickname but everyone uses it.

"That's a year."

"Yep" I wish he didn't ask me that one question because this has gone from fun with laughing and giggling to awkward with silence and strange looks.

"Have you even gone on a date with someone"

"Noo.."

"Why not?" He says turning to me with a look of complete shock.

How can I date someone when I've been swooning over you. "I'm fine on my own." I can feel myself hesitate, but he probably won't notice.

"You're lying" he deadpans and the wind is knocked straight out of my body.

"No-"

"Yes, you are." How the hell did he know this! I'm an expert liar, forgetting breaking one the sacred rules of my religion, I was an excellent liar. WHY WASN'T HE BUYING THIS. HE'S TAKING AWAY THE ONE THING I'M GOOD AT!

"You interested in anyone." Yes.

"I suppose"

"Who?" You Peeta, You. "To hell if I ever tell you."

"Come-on…"

Something inside me is telling me to start describing him, but then the logical and les stable side of my brain says don't say anything. "He's just a friend…" I mutter, yep I don't have a logical side to my brain.

"One day I should meet him I'll get you two to hook up." He says flashing me another god blessed cheeky grin with a wink.

"I think the shop is closed." He says pulling the car into park right outside the Coles. We both get out and just stand there grinning at each other like idiots, the conversation in the car clearly forgotten though it's actually repeatedly running through my head again and again.

He's clueless.

**Peeta**

We were just standing there looking at each other, she had a massive grin on her face but her eyes showed that there was a tornado running through her head. I mirrored the exact same thing. Who the hell was this guy she liked? 'He's just a friend?" How many friends does she have?

I swear, everything we're hanging out she'll get a text or call from some guy friend. Especially Thom. Whoever he was.

"I should've figured, I mean what shop is open at midnight?" she says, and I chuckle. That is very true. "We should head back" I say and she nods, not before letting out a shaky breath. "Are you alright?" And she nods her step quickens towards the car. Once we get in she wraps her arms around her body, and without a second thought I pull my hoodie of and chuck at her lap.

"I- uh-"she holds up the hoodie in her hands her eyes piercing right through me loaded with questions. But dismisses it and puts in on, it's kinda hot seeing her in my clothes but it means I can't ogle her apparently non-existent.. womanly assets. Isn't it ironic that asset has ass in it?

The first five minutes on the drive back are boring, Katniss's on her phone texting someone, and I'm just… driving.

"Why did you drive to the Coles furthest away from the apartment?" And I chuckle, because this one is opened till later and it's where Cato and I come for our midnight food runs. She begins to laugh, and god, I love that laugh.

"I remember that! I always thought it was strange" That's right, some nights while she was staying at our apartment Cato and I would go on a midnight food runs leaving her there, but then she and Cato would go to his room and binge while I was on my own. Their laughter penetrated through the walls. Her laughter...

I always felt wrong for liking my mate's girlfriend, but I didn't like for that long because Delly and I started dating, it seemed pretty solid. The second we broke up Katniss was the only person to comfort me, though I didn't care too much. But she was there; she was the only other single person in our group. But she was still there.

I sound like a fucking sap.

"Now, since your scrutinized me about my non-existent dating life, I'm asking you some questions."

"Sure" I shrug and she mutters something under her breath.

"Are you currently dating anyone?" She asks, but she already knows the answer to that.

"No"

"Are you interested in someone." she narrows her eyes at me and purses her lips before wiggling her eyebrows, it's creepy.

"Probably" I look back at the road and I can tell that she has a 'What the actual fuck!' look on her face. "Wipe that smirk off, not good enough" she says slapping my arm.

"No hitting the driver. Tut, tut." I say, and she scoffs.

"Yes, I do." Something inside of me hopes that with this shell decide to reveal that she's in love with me, but that doesn't happen and she just laughs with satisficaiton. "Peeta has a crush" she sounds like a 5 year old girl, "Now we're even."

"But I will find out who it is." she says tapping on my shoulder and I internally sigh.

You'll never find out who it is, because it's you. I've tried so many different ways to show her, randomly popping by and just hanging with her, I've offered to take her out for dinner but she always responds with "don't pity me." Sometimes I wonder why I like her, but then that's right. It's just everything about her, I like everything about her. I love everything about her. I've tried showing her that.

But she's just clueless. My clueless Katniss.


End file.
